During the last several years, various child-oriented products have been developed which incorporate electronic circuitry for providing audible sounds or messages. Typically, these prior art sound producing toys are in the form of puzzles, display boards, or panels which enable certain sounds to be made when either a puzzle piece or a movable member is positioned to activate the system to produce the particular sound or message.
In addition, numerous toy dolls have been manufactured and sold over the last several years which incorporate circuitry for enabling the doll to enunciate messages, whenever activated. Such dolls have also been constructed with removable or replaceable sound producing chips in order to increase the vocabulary which the doll is capable of providing.
Furthermore, additional sound producing toys have been manufactured wherein action figures or attachments for the action figures are capable of producing sound effects associated with various activities for which the action figure is constructed. In this regard, an action figure incorporating a machine gun would be capable of producing machine gun like sounds when activated by the user.
Although much effort has been expended in developing a wide variety of sound producing toys in order to capture the imagination and interest of children, no construction has been developed which enables one group or class of toys which has a variety of models or different types within the class, to be separately placed on a message delivery system and have the system produce a unique message for that model. In particular, no prior art construction provides a system which produces a unique, specially created message relating specifically to the model or type of toy within the group being placed on the message delivery system at that time.
Typically, prior art systems have only been able to provide repeatable messages which are unrelated to the particular toy or model a child is using. Furthermore, prior art sound or message configurations have been unable to accommodate the addition of new models or types in a particular toy group. As a result, these prior art systems have been limited in their appeal or interest by children, due to the inherent limitation in their construction.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a single, message delivery system which is capable of interfacing with a plurality of different models or particular types of group or class of toys and producing specific, separate, individualized messages for each particular model or type interfaced therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of accommodating expansion and improvements in the different types or models of one class of toys.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a message delivery system which can be universally employed by children for obtaining specific information about each and every different model of one type of toy in the child's possession.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a message delivery system which expands the knowledge of children regarding the toys with which they play while also imparting the educational benefit in a constructive, fun environment.
Other and more specific object will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.